Documents prepared by non-professional writers often contain grammatical errors. Documents containing grammatical errors may reflect negatively on the writer of the document. For example, the recipient of a document containing grammatical errors may make the presumption that the writer lacks proper education, that the writer is lazy, that the writer prepared the document hastily or that the writer has other negative characteristics. Most writers want to avoid having these presumptions made about them and, thus, try to prepare their documents accurately.
Word processor program modules have been effective in helping users eliminate many grammatical errors in their documents. For example, most modem word processor program modules provide effective tools for proofing the composition of electronic documents. One of these tools is a grammar checker program module which assists the writer of an electronic document in correcting many of the grammatical errors in the electronic document.
Most grammar checker program modules check documents for sentences that may have grammatical errors. Some grammar checker program modules also check sentences for errors such as confused words, accidentally deleted or omitted words, punctuation errors and stylistics problems. If the grammar checker program module detects a possible error, then an indication is provided to the user in the context of a user interface. For many errors, the grammar checker program module will provide suggestions on ways to correct the sentence or improve the writing style of the sentence.
A grammar checker program module usually includes a user interface, or dialog box. The user interfaces for grammar checker program modules are almost invariably the same. Typically, when the user is ready to begin grammar checking a document, he invokes a grammar checker user interface by menu, toolbar, keystroke, or the like. The user interface typically includes the first sentence in the document which contains an error and a list of suggestions to correct the error. The user may accept one of the suggested corrections, modify the sentence himself, or ignore the error. The user interface then displays the next erroneous sentence and the grammar checking continues in the manner described above. When the grammar checker program module is finished checking the document, the user interface closes and the monitor displays the document. Typically, if the user later grammar checks the document, the entire document is re-checked as if the grammar checker program module had never checked it before. For instance, if the user chose to ignore a certain error during a first grammar check, the error will be re-flagged in a second grammar check.
The grammar checking method described above in which a user initiates a grammar checker user interface by menu, toolbar, or keystroke will be referred to as foreground grammar checking. Foreground grammar checking has several drawbacks. One drawback is that foreground grammar checking requires the user to explicitly initiate a grammar check. A user may forget to initiate a grammar check or may be too lazy to initiate a grammar check. Other users may simply not want to initiate a grammar check due to the awkwardness of the grammar checker user interface. Users who do not conduct a grammar check may never detect grammatical errors in their documents and are more likely to publish, mail, or otherwise distribute an erroneous document.
A second drawback of foreground grammar checking is the user interface itself. To many users, the user interface of a foreground grammar checker is unnatural and complex because errors are presented in the context of the user interface rather than the context of the document.
Another drawback of foreground grammar checking is that it is time-consuming. All of the grammar checking happens while the user stares at the screen. Because grammar checking is often a slow process, the user spends a large amount of time waiting idly for the next error to be displayed in the user interface. The user then addresses the error and the process is repeated until the entire document has been grammar checked.
Still another drawback of foreground grammar checking is that on subsequent grammar checks, the entire document is re-checked as if it were entirely a new document. Sentences that were deemed correct in a previous grammar check will be re-checked even if they have not been changed since the last grammar check. This includes sentences that were ignored by the user, i.e., sentences where the grammar checker detected an error, but the user indicated that he did not wish to correct the error. Re-flagging the same sentence on subsequent grammar checks can be highly frustrating to the user. Furthermore, it wastes time to re-check text previously deemed acceptable.
Therefore there is a need in the art for a word processor program module that simplifies the process of grammar checking an electronic document
There is also a need for a word processor program module that verifies the accuracy of the grammatical composition of a document in a manner that is intuitive to a user and that presents any errors in a natural setting.
There is also a need for a word processor program module that grammar checks a document in a speedy manner.
There is a further need for a word processor program module that automatically conducts grammar checking so that the user is encouraged to conduct a grammar check and the grammatical composition of documents is improved.
There is still a further need for a word processor program module that does not grammar check a sentence that has been unedited since the previous grammar check.